


Wisteria

by jylcie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Mystic Messenger Fanfiction, and more love for wisteria, or at least my first attempt at fluff, please be nice to me, uwu, wisteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylcie/pseuds/jylcie
Summary: You sat in the living room, missing your fiancé whom you have not heard nor spoken with for the past two weeks...little did you know he was preparing a very special surprise just for you.





	Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at fluff..? Hahahaha! X_X Please be nice uwu
> 
> I got inspired to write this fic because of another fic by a good friend of mine. Follow them on Tumblr, their ID is @anon-drabble!

You sighed in frustration as you laid another gift sent by your fiancé along with two others beside your couch. It has been two weeks since you last saw and spoke to Jumin, and all he ever told you before he left was that he was extremely busy with a very important task he needed to prepare for.

It also didn’t help that the rest of the RFA didn’t seem to call him to attention about his increased absence in your life even if you mentioned it to them. You can’t really blame them, though; it was your personal problem and it was kind of silly to ask them to do something about it while you, yourself, couldn’t even voice out your frustrations to him. It just seemed so silly and childish; he is a busy man and has entire conglomerate businesses sitting on his shoulders–and here you were, pouting on a couch with gifts that remained unopened.

It’s not like you didn’t want to see what was inside, though. Jumin made you promise not to open the gifts until he said so, and you agreed without giving it much thought. The package that arrived this time was relatively large compared to the first ones he sent, and as much as you wanted to give in to your curiosity, you didn’t dare open them.

The silence in your living room was becoming increasingly suffocating, especially that you haven’t seen nor heard anything from the one person you craved to be with. You absentmindedly ran your fingers on the solitaire diamond ring on your left hand, and you felt a sting in your heart as you recalled the moment when he proposed to you during the RFA party.

Your vision started to blur with unshed tears. Your heart couldn’t take the silence much longer. You found yourself lying on the couch, wiping your own tears with the back of your hand.

The sound of your phone’s ringtone jolted you awake. You couldn’t remember exactly how you fell asleep, but someone was definitely calling and you had to pick it up. As you made your way to your room to answer the call, you instinctively checked the clock for the time. It was already two in the afternoon.

Your eyes widened and your heart skipped in excitement when you saw Jumin’s name on the caller ID. You hurriedly grabbed your phone–and almost dropped it–and pressed the green answer button.

“Jumin!”

“My love.”

The mere sound of his voice was enough to lift all the weight in your heart. You tried your best to stifle a sob, but Jumin knew you all too well.

“It seems I have caused my lady so much distress,” he spoke softly. “I am so sorry, y/n.”

“It’s okay,” you replied with your voice broken with tears. “I’m just so happy to hear from you again.”

You heard him take a deep breath, and a long, shaky sigh. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, y/n. I long to run to you right at this very moment. But there is one last thing I would request of you, if I still could.”

You smiled and let out a small giggle. “You’re asking for a lot of favors, Mr. Han. I hope you plan to compensate very well.”

Jumin’s smile could be heard in his voice. “My lady doesn’t even have to ask.”

You paced towards your living room, and sat on the couch. Now that your heart has started to feel lighter, your surroundings seemed a little brighter, too. “So, what would this favor be?”

“You have received a package today, I assume?” He inquired, and you gave him an affirmation. 

“And I also assume you didn’t open a single one of them?”

“Of course I didn’t. What is this about, anyway?”

“After I end this call, please open the gifts. You would know what to do with them. Driver Kim will pick you up at 6pm sharp, so please try not to be late.”

When the call ended, you found yourself staring at the gifts before you, but now with excitement. Following his instructions, you went through the gifts, and couldn’t help but be in awe at how beautiful they were.

The first one seemed like a headpiece. It was made with silver and diamonds designed similar to wisteria vines. The second one was a pair of drop earrings, also in silver and diamonds that resembled wisteria petals. The third one a long, flowy robe dress in champagne.

You stared at all three items laid on the couch and found yourself puzzled, but excited to try them on. After taking a shower and quickly putting on simple makeup, you finally stepped out of your apartment wearing all the items you were gifted.

Driver Kim drove for an hour and finally rolled into what seemed to be another one of the Han estates somewhere in the outskirts of the city. The place was quiet, and save for the lights inside the villa, everything was also dark.

You were ushered by one of the maids inside a large room, and as puzzled as you were, you simply nodded as she told you to take off the robe and wear the dress that was prepared for you inside the room. You had to stifle a laugh; the “robe” was beautiful enough to be a dress! Shaking your head, you opened the door and found…

…the most beautiful white dress you’ve ever laid your eyes on.

“Jumin, what…” you found yourself overwhelmed with emotions as you reached out and ran your fingers on the intricate designs along the bodice. Your fingertips shook slightly as you took your robe off, and stepped into the dress. You finally looked at yourself in the mirror and couldn’t help but hold in a happy sob at how perfect the dress was.

“You sneaky man,” you mumbled under your breath, talking to yourself. “Why didn’t you tell me we’d be having a dress rehearsal?”

The double doors to your room opened and you finally stepped out, only to be ushered to yet another part of the villa. Growing increasingly concerned, you finally turned to the maid.

“Sorry but,” you started, which made the assistant turn to you. “Where is Jumin?”

The maid simply smiled and kept urging you on, and held you to pause behind a large, wooden double door. “He’s in the garden, which is beyond this door. He would very much like to see you with your dress on, miss,” she smiled as she handed a bouquet to you.

You paused for a moment in front of the door and nervously turned to the maid once again. “H-how do I look? Do I look okay?”

The maid gave a small giggle at your unease, and helped straighten some parts of the chiffon lining in your skirt. “You look very regal, miss y/n.”

You finally turned towards the door and took a deep breath. The maid turned the knob of the door and it revealed…

…darkness.

You were about to turn to the maid to demand what’s going on when you suddenly heard music, and the sound of lights being switched open simultaneously. Suddenly, the entire villa was filled with light, and the pathway before you was filled with hanging wisteria vines, all in its full purple bloom.

You suddenly realized that an aisle was right before you, and as your eyes traveled down, you found the entire RFA on either side, as well as some of your closest friends, smiling at you.

“What…?” You exclaimed in confusion as emotions almost took you, until your eyes traveled further ahead.

Jumin stood at the end of the aisle, dressed in the most regal white and ivory three-piece suit. His eyes took all of you, almost brought to his knees on how breathtakingly beautiful you looked. 

Beside him stood Zen, who was grinning from ear to ear.

You felt your heart swell with love as you set your gaze upon Jumin, and finally understood. Tears of unexplainable joy welled up in your eyes, and as the wedding march music came on, you found yourself walking down the aisle, clutching at the bouquet of flowers in your hands.

Jumin never took his eyes from you even for a second as you slowly walked towards him like a dream come true. Of everything that he has seen and everything he has experienced, nothing would ever compare to these magical seconds as you approach him to accept his love for you. He reached out to you, took your hand in his, and brought it to his lips, closing his eyes as he did so. You were still slightly shaking with all the heightened emotions, and the tears of happiness in your eyes was beyond compare.

“You should have told me,” you said to him as your voice shook, and he gently wiped the tears from your eyes with his handkerchief. “I could have prepared better, I don’t think I look–”

“Told you to prepare and miss this moment?” He interrupted with a slightly mischievous smile. “You are the most beautiful woman in this room, y/n.”

The heightened emotions, the longing you felt for all the days you spent missing him, and the way he looked at you with such reverence was too much for you to bear. You pulled him to you and claimed his lips, as words can no longer describe the love you felt, and no words can ever express it completely. You felt his hand pull you slightly closer at the small of your back, which made you–

“Hey! You’re not supposed to kiss the bride yet!”

Zen’s surprised reaction earned a laugh with the small crowd, and which prompted you and Jumin to pull away. Embarrassed, you hid your face behind your bouquet, and peeked at Jumin, who seemed to have a very adorable shade of red on his cheeks.


End file.
